The present invention is directed to a dowel jig and, in particular, to a multi-purpose dowel jig with combined vise and removable slide jig which can be utilized to position corresponding dowel holes in two workpieces or boards for edge-to-edge doweling, L-doweling and recessed or T-doweling.
Over the years, various proposals for dowel jig constructions have been put forth and several have been put into practical use. Dowel jigs are utilized to accurately align corresponding dowel holes in workpieces such as wood boards or the like to permit the workpieces to be joined together by dowels. For example, where boards are to be joined together along opposing edges for use as a table top or the like, it is necessary that the holes drilled in one edge of a first board be accurately aligned with holes drilled in an edge of a second board so that when the boards are joined together by dowels, the surface and edges presented thereby are substantially flat. In addition, accurate positioning of corresponding holes is required where boards are to be joined so that they are substantially perpendicular to one another such as to form an L-shape or a T-shape for bookcases, cabinets or similar constructions.
It would prove extremely desirable to craftsmen, carpenters and/or cabinet makers to use a dowel jig for easy drilling of accurately aligned dowel holes and/or if a single tool could be utilized for drilling matching dowel holes in workpieces regardless of the manner in which the workpieces are to be joined. Accordingly, the present invention provides a dowel jig which meets these requirements by providing a dowel jig tool which can be utilized in aligning corresponding holes in workpieces to be joined in edge-to-edge doweling, L-doweling and recessed or T-doweling.